


the pale stars rising

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polski | Polish, adansey, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: komorebi(n.) sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees





	1. Chapter 1

_ Understand, I’ll slip quietly away from the noisy crowd when I see the pale stars rising, blooming, over the oaks. I’ll pursue solitary pathways through the pale twilit meadows, with only this one dream: You come too. _

\- Rainer Maria Rilke

Przesypywał w dłoniach szklane kulki do gry, które mieniły się różnymi kolorami jak fale zabarwione miodowym światłem skradającego się zmierzchu. Wyryta w wapieniu ławeczka, na której siedział wciąż była ciepła od słońca. Czuł na skórze i tunice jej suchą kredowość, blady pyłek przylepiał się do opuszków i skóry oszronionej leciutką warstewką potu.

Statek z przyprawami i brokatowymi tkaninami przybijał właśnie do Zachodniego Portu, bandera ich zamorskich partnerów w interesach trzepotała, widoczna doskonale nawet z takiej odległości. Poczuł ucisk w żołądku na widok gałązki jodły wyszytej na prostokątnym skrawku materiału.

Podniósł się z gracją i chwycił sandały z cienkich rzemyków. Stał tak przez chwilę z przymkniętymi powiekami, oddychając miarowo i pozwalając rozgrzanym ziarenkom drobnego piasku przesypać się pomiędzy palcami, gdy stopy zatopiły się w jego szorstkiej miałkości, ostrożnie zahaczając o fragmenty pokruszonych muszelek.

Jest tu, pomyślał. Minął rok i wreszcie tu jest. Jego powiernik, towarzysz i drogi przyjaciel. Przeszył go dreszcz pełen ekscytacji i spełnionego oczekiwania.

Jego kroki nabrały sprężystości, gdy stąpał po kamiennych płytach prowadzących przez rozległy zielony ogród do _oikos_. Wonne zioła załaskotały w nozdrza swoim rześkim, lekko ostrym aromatem. Przystanął i zerwał kilka gałązek macierzanki oraz lawendy. Naderwane łodyżki pozostawiły na opuszkach palców nieco soku i intensywnego zapachu, który rozsmarował na wewnętrznej części nadgarstka i szyi, gdzie puls drgał pod opaloną skórą.

Ominął pomieszczenie dla służby i z wewnętrznego dziedzińca przeszedł do prywatnych pokoi, w których powiewały zwiewne poły mlecznobiałych zasłon, a okna częściowo zarósł powojnik o jasnofioletowych kielichach, z których dobywał się słodki zapach miodu i ciepłych dni.

Gansey rzucił się na łoże, opierając nadgarstek na czole i śmiejąc się cicho, rozpromieniony od środka i z jaśniejącym uśmiechem na ustach. Leżał tak pośród miękkich poduszek wypchanych lekkim gęsim puchem, jego oddech zaczął powoli zwalniać, aż w końcu sen spowił go niczym peleryna z pajęczyny.

○

Jego powieki zadrgały, a ciało zaczęło się rozbudzać, jakby wyczuwało, że w pomieszczeniu pojawił się ktoś nowy, acz znajomy, bardzo znajomy.

Adam przysiadł na samym brzegu, zarumieniony zapewne po niedawnej kąpieli przygotowanej przez dobrą Moirę, z wilgotnymi kosmykami na karku i strużkami wody moczącymi rozchełstany kołnierzyk koszuli nocnej.

Gansey podniósł się tak szybko, że poczuł zawroty głowy, które jednak nie przysłoniły uczucia promienistej radości.

Schwycił w obie dłonie rękę Adama, ściskając ją serdecznie, czując ciepło i swojską szorstkość wielu odcisków.

\- Przyjacielu.

Twarz Adama rozpogodziła się w łagodnym, nieco skrytym, lecz niewątpliwie szczerym uśmiechu.

\- Minęło trochę czasu – odezwał się, zaciskając palce na jego dłoni w swoim cichym powitaniu.

\- Za dużo, stanowczo za dużo. Nie mogę widywać cię raz na rok.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok.

\- Mój ojciec…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu pospiesznie, nie chcąc go zmuszać do wyjaśnień, które nie były potrzebne. Wiedział doskonale jak wiele obowiązków spoczywało na jego młodych barkach, ile wyrzeczeń i dyscypliny go to kosztowało.

Adam delikatnie wyswobodził się z jego uścisku i sięgnął po rozkruszoną lawendę, rozrzuconą w prześcieradłach. Powietrze pomiędzy nimi wypełniło się zapachem.

\- Dotarły do mnie wieści, to znaczy o tobie i Jane. O waszych zaręczynach.

Gansey napiął się, mnąc w palcach materiał swojego odzienia, nagle zbyt sztywnego i niewygodnie drapiącego.

\- Twoi rodzice przesłali mojemu ojcu zaproszenie na uroczystości zaręczynowe. To dopiero za miesiąc, wiem, ale postanowiłem zjawić się wcześniej z prezentem. Na pokładzie został materiał, który specjalnie utkałem. Jest w twoich ulubionych kolorach. Spędziłem długie godziny na spacerach po okolicznych zagajnikach, przypatrując się mchowi i korze, by znaleźć odpowiednie barwniki. Spodoba ci się, taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję. Mam też coś dla Jane.

Gansey zmarszczył czoło i mocno schwycił go za łokieć, pociągając lekko w swoją stronę.

\- Adamie.

Adam uniósł spojrzenie, a niebieskość jego oczu spochmurniała od ciężaru emocji, które tak chciał trzymać na wodzy.

\- Wolałbym, aby mój najlepszy przyjaciel sam mnie powiadomił, że bierze sobie żonę.

Nagle rozeźlony, szarpnął za jego ramię, a kwiat trzymany przez Adama wylądował na jego kolanach.

\- Nikogo sobie nie biorę! Dlaczego w to uwierzyłeś, o co chodzi z tym wszystkim?

\- W co innego miałem uwierzyć, skoro nie dostałem od ciebie nawet słowa, ani jednego listu.

Gasney poczuł jak zimno rozchodzi się po jego ciele.

\- Pisałem – powiedział. – Słałem list za listem, a w odpowiedzi nie otrzymałem ani jednego.

Pośród ciszy błąkała się odpowiedź, której obaj się domyślili.

\- Żaden z nas nie ponosi winy za to nieporozumienie.

Gansey poderwał się, pełen złości i żalu.

\- Nieporozumienie? Ha! Nie mam zamiaru się na to godzić, nie mają prawa nas rozdzielać. Twój ojciec, moi rodzice. Nie mają prawa.

Adam patrzył na niego, zmartwiony i nieruchomy.

\- Gansey, postaraj się uspokoić, nie chciałbym spędzać naszych wspólnych chwil w takiej atmosferze.

Chłopak zacisnął palce w pięść, czując paznokcie wbijające się w skórę i oburzenie unoszące pierś. Rozluźnił ją jednak natychmiast, gdy zauważył wyraz twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Proszę – odezwał się, na co Gansey kiwnął głową i osunął się na podłogę przy jego nogach.

Adam wplótł palce w gąszcz brązowych, nieporządnych pasm i zaczął je przeczesywać, doprowadzając do ładu. Usłyszał westchnienie i ciężar głowy przyjaciela spoczął na jego kolanie, razem z ciężarem w sercu, który obaj nosili, i który dawał o sobie znać coraz boleśniej.


	2. Chapter 2

Bujna trawa tłumiła odgłosy kroków, bose stopy zatapiały się bezdźwięcznie w zieleni, gdy zbliżył się ostrożnie. Pochylił się i ułożył gałązkę rozmarynu na unoszącej się spokojnie piersi, która wyłaniała się z rozchylonej poły adamaszkowej tuniki.

Adam drgnął, ze stopami mącącymi wodę w jeziorze i straszącymi nerwowe rybki, które opalizowały na niebiesko pod zmarszczoną taflą.

\- To tu się ukrywasz. Szukałem cię po całym ogrodzie.

\- Długo? – zapytał, uśmiechając się z wciąż przymkniętymi powiekami.

\- Wystarczająco długo, by zgłodnieć .

Adam mruknął niewyraźnie w rozleniwionej manierze, której nie miał okazji tak często widzieć. Gansey usiadł obok niego, wczepiając się palcami w wilgotną od wieczornej rosy trawę, aż poczuł pod paznokciami grudki ziemi.

\- Wyjeżdżam za dwa dni.

\- Ucieknijmy – powiedział równocześnie z nim, dostając w odpowiedzi głośno wypuszczone powietrze i niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Co ty mówisz?

\- Ucieknijmy – powtórzył z naciskiem, szukając na twarzy przyjaciela jakichkolwiek oznak zdradzających to, że nie jest z tym pragnieniem sam. Serce biło mu szybciej, plan wciąż był niewyraźny, prawie go nie miał, ale gorejąca chęć ucieczki była klarowna i niezaprzeczalna. – Zetniemy włosy, narzucimy na plecy łachmany, nie znajdą nas.

\- Gansey. – Adam zacisnął usta i przyglądał mu się, wyraźnie rozdarty i szukający słów, którymi mógłby przemówić do jego rozsądku.

\- Do tych zaślubin nie dojdzie – powiedział głosem tak pewnym, jak rychły zachód słońca.

Patrzyli na siebie w skupieniu, nie słysząc nawoływań leśnej zwierzyny i odległych krzyków służby uwijającej się w przygotowaniach do kolacji. Państwo domostwa podejmowało dziś gości zza morza, _oikos_ wrzało. Adam przywołał na twarz mentorski wyraz, zabawnie kontrastujący z młodymi rysami. Znał go od dziecięctwa i wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się to, co za chwilę usłyszy, ale pozwolił mu na to.

\- Twoi rodzice mają na względzie twoje dobro. Wydaje mi się, jestem pewien, że nigdy nie zrobiliby niczego, by zranić twoje uczucia lub skrzywdzić cię w jakikolwiek sposób.

Gansey prychnął wzgardliwie.

\- To już się stało, stało się, gdy postanowili wydać mnie za dziewczynę, której praktycznie nie znam, a to tylko po to, by mieć powodzenie w interesach. Przehandlowali mnie za złote monety, tyle jest wart ich pierworodny syn.

Adam zacisnął usta.

\- Wolałbym umrzeć, Adamie.

Chłopak chwycił go za przegub tak gwałtownie i mocno, że niemal czuł formujące się na skórze zasinienia.

\- Nie wygaduj takich rzeczy.

Gansey pokręcił głową.

\- Ale kiedy to prawda.

\- Wolałbyś mnie zostawić i udać się tam, gdzie nie mógłbym podążyć.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Zabiorę cię ze sobą, gdziekolwiek się wyprawię, choć nie wiem jeszcze, gdzie by to miało być – stropił się, odczuwając dławiącą niepewność. – O ile, oczywiście, ty chciałbyś…

\- Zawsze – wszedł mu słowo, dźwięcząc niezłomną pewnością, która smakowała jak rześki napój. – Nie wątp w moją lojalność.

Gansey wiedział, że w niego nigdy nie zdołałby zwątpić.

○

Mijali właśnie niewielką fontannę, gdy pan domu wyłonił się z cienia portyku i zastąpił im drogę.

\- Nie macie zamiaru dołączyć?

\- Mamy w planach spacer i udanie się na spoczynek, ojcze – Gansey oznajmił, stojąc między nim a przyjacielem. Widział jego zmarszczone brwi i usta wykrzywione w niezadowolonym grymasie, i pilnował, by wraz jego twarzy nie zdradzał buntu.

Starszy Gansey zignorował go, posyłając Adamowi spojrzenie na granicy wzgardy.

\- Sądziłem, że zjawisz się dopiero na zaślubinach wraz ze swoim ojcem, nie oczekiwaliśmy twojej wizyty.

\- Jak dobrym zatem jest zrządzeniem, że wizytę tę złożyłem Ganseyowi, a nie państwu.

Adam nie ugiął się pod naporem ostrego spojrzenia jego ojca; ramiona miał pewne, a plecy dumnie wyprostowane, gdy lekko skłonił głowę w grzecznym, lecz dobitnie beznamiętnym pożegnaniu.

Poczuł napływ uczuć do przyjaciela, które rozgorzały w nim jak sztormowe fale. Adam nie był kawałkiem pokładowej deski rzuconej rozbitkowi na otwartym morzu; jawił mu się jako nieustępliwy posąg stałości i dumy pośród ruchomych piasków zawodu i niepewności. Gansey łapczywie wczepiał się w ten marmur, który zapewniał oparcie tylko jego palcom.

W ciszy koił się tymi myślami.

○

Ciemnozielony bluszcz zacieniał okute mosiądzem okna tawerny Pod Złotym Rogiem. Solidne haki wbite w ściany podtrzymywały naftowe lampy, świece z pszczelego wosku i pochodnie, które znajdowały się też w środku, oferując przytulnie rozświetlony półmrok i połacie jasności w kolorze herbaty z cukrem.

Gospodarz stojący za szeroką ladą rozlewał spienione trunki do cynowych szklanic, mężczyźni zaśmiewali się, tłocząc się wokół dębowych ław, które zaścielały kości, farbowane kawałki materiału z różnymi symbolami i monety. Na widok dwóch młodych chłopców o twarzach ucałowanych zdrowymi promieniami i oczach chłonnych nowych doświadczeń jak lniane szmatki, kilku z nich zagwizdało grubiańsko.

\- Młody Gansey!

Gansey chwycił Adama za ramię i pociągnął go za sobą, ani na chwilę nie tracąc swojej pewności siebie, nawet przebywając pośród tak nieokrzesanej hałastry. Przyjaciel nie stawiał oporu, gdy lawirowali między siedzeniami i plamami z rozlanych trunków.

Gdy dotarli do wysokich stołków, karczmarz poklepał ich serdecznie i z wielką siłą po ramionach. Starali się nie skrzywić, przypominając sobie, że są tu przecież jako młodzi mężczyźni, a nie nieopierzone młodziki.

\- Wreszcie nie sam, co? Czego byś się napił, synu?

\- Szklankę ale, największą – odparł ochoczo, wywołując salwę gromkiego, przyjaznego śmiechu.

\- A pewnie, robi się – zaczął nalewać brunatnego piwa, odwracając się do Adama. – A co dla twojego kompana?

\- Leucocoum – poprosił grzecznie, choć z taką pewnością, jakby bywał w takich miejscach częściej.

Wiktus mruknął z uznaniem.

\- Elegancki smak i eleganckie podniebienie, takich smakoszy to ja lubię – postawił przed nimi szklanice i po wymienieniu pozdrowień, zajął się obsługiwaniem liczniejszej, zakapturzonej grupy.

Zajęli pojedynczy stół w rogu sali; był względnie czysty i zapewniał dobry widok. Gansey rozsiadł się wygodnie, sprawiając wrażenie, jak gdyby rozkładał się na miękkich siedzeniach, których nie brakowało w jego _oikos_. Upił potężny łyk ale i sięgnął po stwardniały placek z mąki pszennej i oleju lnianego; dostali ich cały koszyk, na koszt poczciwego Wiktusa. Zajadał się z apetytem, w niesłabnącym nigdy zaciekawieniu rozglądając się na boki, przeczesując łakomym wzrokiem każdy kąt.

Adam uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową na strużkę alkoholu, ściekającą po brodzie i szyi, by zaraz wsiąknąć w biały i czysty materiał koszuli. Przyjaciel otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i przejechał nią niedbale po przodzie odzienia, zaskakująco nie odejmując tym sobie choć uncji wielkopańskiego uroku i gracji.

\- Wyglądasz na swobodnego bywalca – zauważył, podnosząc swój napój i pozwalając sobie na wyłapanie zapachu sosnowej żywicy wraz z dojrzałością gron. Na języku pozostał mu ten pierwotnie leśny, dobitnie bogaty posmak. Drgnął, przyuważając, że Gansey przestał żuć i przyglądał mu się dziwnie, by zaraz na powrót przywołać na twarz uśmiech, który może by go oślepił, jeśli nie trzymałyby go w ryzach plamy mroku spowijające przybytek.

\- O, bo nim jestem! Przychodzę tu czasem, korzystając z gościnności Wiktusa i udając, że wcale nie pragnę mieć u boku mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Stałem się wprawnym aktorem, dzięki tej naszej rozłące. Może niedługo zostanę równie wprawnym kłamcą.

Przekora i coś jeszcze przedostawały się przez wesoły tembr jego głosu. Adam milczał, mocząc usta w bladym winie i rozglądając się po tłocznym pomieszczeniu, zaczerwienionych twarzach mężczyzn i tych kilku kobiet, które zasiadały im na kolanach, z łopoczącymi rytmicznie wachlarzami z trzciny i chłodzonym winem rozcieńczonym wodą z dodatkiem mięty.

Obaj drgnęli, gdy przysiadło się do nich trzech mężczyzn, a właściwie również chłopców w ich wieku, ale ogorzałych od pracy, i o ramionach szerokich i mocnych, jak pieńki podtrzymujące ławę, przy której siedzieli. Okazali się towarzystwem pełnym sprośnych dowcipów, rechotu i poklepywania po plecach bez żadnej przyczyny.

Gansey śmiał się wraz z nimi, szybko zyskując sobie ich uznanie złożonymi kawałami, opowieściami zaczerpniętymi z ilustrowanych książek i prywatnych lekcji, które pobierał w domu na życzenie matki. Wprawnie dopasowywał się do każdej luki, którą inni mu zostawiali. Był do nich śmiesznie niepodobny, ale w tej chwili był też jednym z nich, niepodrobionym i prawdziwym. Jak cudowny ptak, który ponoć mógł wedle uznania przemieniać barwę swych piór, by skryć się pośród liści, zaznając spokoju i umykając przed drapieżnikami.

Adam niewiele się odzywał, od czasu do czasu upijając łyk ze swojej szklanki, i mając oko na przyjaciela, który był już przy swoim czwartym ale.

W pewnym jednak momencie w ręku jednego z ich towarzyszy pojawił się nóż. Atmosfera nadal była wesoła, ale pijana gromada nabrała wyraźnej ochoty na nieco ostrzejszą rozrywkę. Adam zesztywniał, pochylając się do przodu. Gansey nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, co ani trochę go nie uspokoiło, wszak jego przyjaciel ciałem i umysłem przesiąkł warzonym trunkiem.

\- Filet pięciopalczasty – krzyknął chłopak siedzący po prawej stronie Ganseya. Jego rude, zmatowiałe włosy przykleiły mu się do spoconego czoła, a kolczyk w uchu skrzył się, gdy ten zarechotał nieprzyjemnie, zachwycony swoim pomysłem. Reszta mu zawtórowała, wznosząc kufle.

\- Wiem nawet, kto użyczy nam swej zgrabnej rączki – wybełkotał najwyższy. Spojrzenie miał niepokojąco trzeźwe, oddech trącił goryczką piwa i kozim serem.

Te słowa skutecznie przedarły się przez alkoholowy obłok, w którym znajdowały się niesparowane i poczciwie nieporządne myśli jego przyjaciela.

Nóż był długi i wąski, miał nadłamany czubek, ale wciąż lśnił groźbą poważnego zranienia. Adam oceniał, czy uda im się wykaraskać z tej nędznej sytuacji, bez potykania się o nierówną, kamienną uliczkę i skrywania się aż do świtu w brzozowym lasku, rosnącym nieopodal tawerny.

Stary Wiktus gdzieś przepadł, jego miejsce zajęła niska kobieta, która ze znudzeniem polerowała półmiski na zakąski, nie zwracając przy tym większej uwagi na salę. Okoliczności im nie sprzyjały.

\- Daj mi nóż – Adam odezwał się, patrząc na rudowłosego inicjatora tej farsy. Wszystkie spojrzenia wylądowały na nim, ale to ciężar orzechowych oczu sprawił, że denerwował się mniej, ale i bardziej.

\- Adamie – głos Ganseya pobrzmiewał lekko ponad ogólnym szmerem, kryjąc niepokój i zapytanie. Nie spojrzał na niego, zbyt zajęty niemą próbą sił i pokazania, że nie tak łatwo go przestraszyć.

Ognisty chudzielec roześmiał się znowu i podsunął mu rękojeść noża, przerdzewiałą, z grawerunkiem polnego ostu.

\- Nasz milczący kompan przemówił. Dalej, weź rękę swojego złotego chłoptasia i pokaż nam, jak to się robi. I oby ostrze ci się nie omsknęło.

Gansey przełknął ślinę, jego grdyka się poruszyła, a twarz zbladła pod miodową karnacją, co mógł zauważyć tylko on. Kiwnął mu głową, jakby chciał go zapewnić, że może mu zaufać, choć sam czuł skurcz w brzuchu i wilgoć potu na karku.

Ktoś w tym czasie odsunął koszyczki z nadgryzionymi kawałkami sera i podpłomyków, by wielkodusznie zrobić miejsce do gry.

Gansey położył dłoń na wysłużonej powierzchni; o dziwo, nie drżała, pewnie przylegając do drewna o grubych słojach.

Rozwarł smukłe palce najszerzej jak potrafił, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Adama, która pod nieruchomym spokojem rysów skrywała kipiel emocji.

\- Zamknij oczy, zrób to jak należy.

Cała trójka zawyła z zachwytem w oczekiwaniu na krew, może łzy, na pewno upokorzenie; przyjacielskie przekomarzanie ustąpiło miejsca kapryśnemu okrucieństwu. Pod stołem błysnęły ostentacyjnie kolejne noże, które miały pomóc mu przypieczętować decyzję.

Adam zamknął oczy, oddychając głęboko. Dzieciństwo _upływało nam na zabawach i niepuszczaniu swoich dłoni_, przypominał sobie z uporem, chcąc pokrzepić się przed tym, co czekało ich obu. _Znasz jego dłoń jak własną, znasz ją jeszcze lepiej. Obserwowałeś ją z uwagą podczas wspólnych lekcji kaligrafii, patrzyłeś, gdy dokładnie przełamywała połówkę znalezionego w kuchni ciastka, i podczas zdzierania kolan na ostrym piasku, gdy sięgała ku tobie, by ci pomóc. _

Jego ręka dzierżąca ostrze wykonała pierwszy ruch; usłyszał zaskoczone sapnięcie Ganseya, ale nie był to krzyk ani jęk bólu. Tępy koniuszek noża przemknął jeszcze cztery razy. Ich towarzysze zastanawiali się na głos, czy zobaczą dziś posokę. Ignorował ich dogadywanie i odliczał, wykonując raz jeszcze serię tych samych ruchów pomiędzy trójkątnymi przestrzeniami utworzonymi przez palce, które przez cały ten czas pozostawały wiernie na swoim miejscu.

Gdy już prawie pozwolił sobie na rozluźnione wypuszczenie oddechu, przy piątym i ostatnim tąpnięciu ostrza, Gansey syknął i Adam natychmiast otworzył oczy. Stal połyskiwała kilkoma rozbryzgami czerwieni. Z kciuka jego przyjaciela sączyła się krew.

\- Gansey. – Chwycił go za rękę, oglądając ranę z szybko bijącym sercem.

\- To nic – odpowiedział, próbując ułożył usta w uśmiechu, ale jego bladość i drążąca dolna warga zdradzały, jak bardzo wytrącony z równowagi był. Wyglądał nagle jak chłopiec, który próbuje przypomnieć sobie, co robi całkiem sam w obcym miejscu, z ludźmi, których nie zna.

\- Idziemy stąd – powiedział stanowczo i wstał, pociągając go za sobą i nie pozostawiając mu krztyny czasu na otrząśnięcie się z szoku i resztek alkoholowego stuporu.

○

Usiedli w altanie, którą zbudowano pośrodku zagajnika okalającego domostwo. Muzyka świerszczy wtórowała ich przyspieszonym od szybkiego marszu oddechom. Adam nie puszczał jego ramienia przez całą drogę, gdy, potykając się co kilka kroków, wracali z tawerny. Dopiero teraz mógł pozwolić, by jego kończyny zwiotczały, bezsilne i niezdolne do żadnego ruchu.

Sięgnął po gliniany dzbanek ze źródlaną wodą i podał Ganseyowi, który ze spuszczoną głową dochodził do siebie. Wziął jednak od niego naczynie i pił łapczywie, aż wreszcie zaspokoił pragnienie, i oddał je Adamowi, który pozwolił wodzie przepłynąć łagodnie po wyschniętych ściankach gardła.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, niemal dławiąc się tym słowem.

Gansey położył rękę na jego ramieniu, ściskając je lekko.

\- Gdyby to był któryś z nich, straciłbym palec. W najlepszym razie tylko jeden.

Adam odetchnął, prostując plecy.

\- Pokaż mi.

Chłopak machnął ręką, śmiejąc się, choć nie do końca poradził sobie z zamaskowaniem uchodzących z niego oparów nerwowości.

\- Chcę zobaczyć jak niewiele brakowało.

Nie czekając dłużej na przyzwolenie, uchwycił jego dłoń i przysunął ją sobie blisko twarzy, starając się wykorzystać to nikłe światło księżyca i krążące wokół ich głów świetliki.

Przeszedł go dreszcz poczucia winy.

\- Zostanie blizna – odparł.

Otrzymał na to wzruszenie ramion i przekrzywioną przekornie głowę

\- Powiedz, przyjacielu, czy historia o starciu z bandą malwersantów łupiących nasze nabrzeża z bursztynu brzmi wiarygodnie? Okryłbym się małą chwałą wśród gości mojej matki.

Pchnął go lekko, pozwalając sobie na śmiech.

\- Mam nadzieję, że istotnie zostanie blizna. Chcę o tym pamiętać.

Twarz Ganseya była otwarta i szczera, policzki zaróżowiły się lekko, niemal wyczuwał ich ciepło w półciemności.

\- Chcesz pamiętać o ranie, którą ci zadałem? – Zapytał, nie rozumiejąc, co kieruje jego przyjacielem. Nie przestawał zbijać go z tropu, wyprowadzać na pola nieoczywistości i łąki niedopowiedzeń kryjących obietnicę.

\- Chcę pamiętać o wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek od ciebie otrzymałem. Ta blizna pozostanie dla mnie pamiątką twojej troski. Jak mógłbym pragnąć, by to uleciało z mojej pamięci?

Adam mocniej zacisnął palce na jego dłoni i, w pozbawionej rezerwy chwili, ułożył usta na zaczerwienionej skórze, którą przecinała długa szrama; wciąż pozostały wokół niej płatki zaschniętej krwi, jego niedopatrzenie, gdy wcześniej ostrożnie polewał ją strużką wody. Gansey nieco gwałtowniej zaczerpnął powietrza, by zaraz wyraźnie się rozluźnić i ufnie oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu.

Altanę opuścili dopiero wtedy, gdy przez drewniany, pleciony dach zaczęły się przedzierać pierwsze promienie słońca, a chmara świetlików rozproszyła się w jasności.


End file.
